


snapshots of a life long ago

by charlotteqfton



Series: death note oneshots(?) [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A and B have issues, A is a female, Gen, OC and L are also kids here, living in a smart orphanage, theyre kids, they’re like 14 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteqfton/pseuds/charlotteqfton
Summary: how was A and B’s life before Beyond Birthday happened ?
Series: death note oneshots(?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103795
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> agh im just posting this cus it’s been sitting in my notes and idk when i’ll finish it or if i even will

“ma’am? did i do good?” 

the girl cocked her head at the older girl as she swung her legs on the chair. her fingers brought up to her mouth to bite off the nails. her other hand gripping the chair with as her ears twitched. the girl sitting across from her looked up from the paper in her hands. taking in the younger girl’s state before smiling. 

“you got a 90%. it was very impressive”.

a hand came to the young girl and she flinched violently in one second. holding up her arms, defending herself against the perceived danger. 

“good job. i’m so proud of you, A” 

the hand ruffled the young girl’s hair.eyes stared, bewildered, at the face smiling down at her. the opening of the door drew the attention of both girls. 

“can A come play now ?” 

a hand retracted from the girl’s head and eyes analyzed the boy in the crack of the door. slicked down black hair but experimenting with one lock of hair out of place. a black t shirt being picked at as if the boy wasn’t sure if he liked it. loose jeans that were constantly rubbed against the ankles of the boy. eyes wide but not at all innocent. A stared with carefully hidden anticipation and hope for an answer. 

“of course, run along now. have fun” 

A mustered up a smile before running to the boy. hearing their laughter getting farther away, the lone girl sat back in her chair and sighed. 

—————

“A is doing extremely well and B is doing extraordinary. A seems to be lacking in social situations but B seems to be opening her up well. B is becoming very impulsive but i think it’s a consequence from his life before.they show signs of ptsd, A seemed to be pulled by the seams to get perfect grades and B never had a life of his own it seems.” 

the girl only known by, “curani” walked alongside L. she was dressed in a pale yellow dress that reached her knees. her form perfect while holding a clipboard to her chest. her hair cut short with bangs almost covering her eyes. the boy next to her stalked with his back hunched over. looking like he wasn’t paying attention but she could realize his calculated mind was focused on her words. they walked the garden of the orphanage as it was her turn to pick the location of their meeting. the sun shining down on the two complete opposite kids. 

“thank you, curani. what do you think of the children?” 

the girl’s professional face immediately broke out in a grin as she brought the clipboard up to her chest. her feet bringing more of a pep as they kept walking. Lawliet’s eyebrows lifted as he analyzed her brightened mood. 

“oh i absolutely adore them, Lawliet! these kids are so sweet and so bright! they’re so smart! i fully believe in their capabilities to succeed you!” 

she turned her head to the grey skinned boy and smiled as if the world was hers. he could tell how much these kids meant to her. 

“you absolutely have to meet them!” 

he only cocked his head to look at the pale blue sky. his thumb pressed against his lip to focus his thinking. 

“maybe. and may we not have our meetings outside next time?” 

“it’s too dark in that hole you call your room, Lawliet! it makes me feel miserable.”

“well i think it is significantly better than getting sunburned everytime i go out” 

“i can’t believe you want a successor when you act like a child! you’re 11, some sun would do you some good!” 

the boy let out a hum as the girl slowed her footsteps slightly. he had hunched over a minuscule of amount and his hands seemed to create fists in his pockets in response to her words. biting her lip, she put down her clipboard and rested her other hand on his shoulder. 

“i’m sorry, Lawliet. you’re childish but that’s okay, i just like the sun.” 

after a moment, the balls in his pockets flattened out and his back became a little more straight. she gave a guilty smile and returned her hand to her side. they walked in silence, bathing in the sun. feeling the pains of no breakfast, she grabbed his hand and ran to the door of the orphanage. 

“let’s get cake, i’m starving!”

she yelled as she skipped off with his hand in tow. 

——————-

“big sis! big sis! today is your birthday?” 

A cried out to curina who was writing down her report to L. the girl’s eyes widened a bit before looking at the calendar on the wall. huh.... yeah it was her birthday. 

“yes it is A”

she said nonchalantly as she continued writing. she didn’t feel as if her birthday was something to bother over. she also didn’t know how A knew it was her birthday butshe chose to ignore it. A’s awestruck face remained as she excitedly swung her legs back and forth. 

“happy birthday!! you’re the best big sis ever! do you want anything?” 

A then wrapped her arms around the girl’s chest tightly. Curina moved her arms out of the way as she sighed. petting brunette girl’s hair, she marveled at how you g she was. how could the mind of a genius be bottled up in a timid 8 year old girl? well there was also L so she assumed it was pretty likely. 

“hmmmm maybe for you and B to be happy.” 

“that’s not a real wish! what do you actually want?” 

curina clicked her tongue. smart girl. 

“nothing really, i’m being honest. i don’t mind no presents, A” 

A looked at her with pouty lips. 

“but you’re so nice to me! you should get something!” 

gently moving A’s arms from around her torso and taking her hands in her own, she squatted so the young girl looked down to her. she gave an honest smile and squeezed her hands. 

“i really don’t want anything, sweetie. you don’t need to get me anything.” 

stretching her knees back up, she ruffled the young girl’s hair with ease. 

“now go play with B, will you? i need to tend to the other children.” 

she watched A cross her arms and stomp in the other direction. letting out a soft chuckle, she walked towards the nursery for the youngest kids of the orphanage. 

———-

A stomped over to B’s room where she found him on the floor with a small device. he was mumbling swears under his breath before realizing her presence. pausing what she assumed was a video game, he raised an eyebrow at her. he chose to ignore floating names and numbers above her head. 

“yeah apple? you look pissed.” 

A flailed her arms around dramatically. 

“did you know it’s big sis’ birthday?! i cant believe she doesn’t want anything!” 

both of the boy’s eyebrows were lifted now. 

“it’s her birthday? how’d you know?”

“i was looking for cool cases to work on like Mr.L and i saw this file and it said today was her birthday!” 

she then put a finger on her lip as her eyes got more far away.

“but then someone walked in and i cleaned it up and hid. so i didn’t see anything else about her but yeah!” 

inwardly facepalming, he shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his gameboy. 

“maybe she doesn’t like celebrating her birthday, Apple. we shouldn’t force her to celebrate something she doesn’t want to.” 

A’s shoulders slumped as she crumbled next to B. he eyed her disappointment as she hugged her knees to her chest. 

“i know but she’s just been so nice to me. been so nice to everyone and she doesn’t even want anything. i just wanna give her something.” 

B set his gameboy on the floor and thought for a moment. well he had to agree, their caretaker was exceptional and should be celebrated for. but he also didn’t know what she’d even want, she wasn’t the type of person to talk about what she wanted all the time. and suddenly an idea popped into his head. he grabbed A’s shoulder and she looked back at her friend with surprise. 

“let’s ask L! him and curina seem really close so he probably knows what she likes.” 

A’s eyes watered as she wrapped her arms around B’s shoulders. the boy stiffened for a moment before slowly enveloping the girl. 

“you’re so smart, bat! i’m so happy we’re friends!” 

B smiled into her shoulder, tightening his arms. he felt so safe around her. maybe it was cause of her childish persona that proved to him that she’d never hurt him.maybe it was simply cause they were both traumatized children who needed an anchor. or maybe it was cause when he said that he could see things above her head, she didn’t ostracize him. no matter the case, he was simply happy he was also friends with her. 

“alright get off of me. we need to ask L, right?” 

“oh! right right! let’s go!”

she jumped off of him and ran to the door, waiting for him in the doorway. he turned off the forgotten gameboy and shoved his hand in his too big jean pockets. A snickered as he walked over. 

“be careful, Bat! you’re gonna look like Mr.L if you keep it up.” 

“shut up, Apple” 

and there they went on their journey to find Mr. L. 

————————

truth be told, it wasn’t that hard to pick out a hunching ghostly figure in a sea of children. A was sent to make sure Curina was still tending to the younger ones as B tailed L. it was 3pm right now and curina usually tended to the young ones for a few hours. as B rounded a corner to see L walk into the kitchen, he felt a tap on his shoulder. he let out a yelp before almost smacking the person but stopped midway when he realized it was A. he whispered furiously to the girl. 

“jesus Apple- what the hell?!” 

“sorry! but i wanted to tell you that she’s still in the little kids rooms. she probably won’t be out for some time.” 

calming his breathing, he put down his hand. before he could mutter out a reply, a voice stopped him. 

“A. B.” 

the two kids sputtered out surprises as they looked up and saw the boy they had to succeed. they both stumbled back, obviously feeling caught. B hurriedly tried to look older than he really was, as A nervously twitched with her hands. honestly, it was only the fact he caught them tailing him they were so nervous. his analytical gaze peered into the children before kneeling to look up at them. it made him feel better when Mr.Wammy did it so he was on his level so he hoped it would work for these kids. 

“what were you two doing?” 

he tried to talk in a soft tone so he wouldn’t cause a panic attack to the girl. these kids still had to succeed him if he failed and he was quite fond of them too. it would be a shame if they died so young and due to him of all things. B nervously cleared his voice before A blubbered out a response. B let out a small sigh of relief. 

“WE- WE UM WANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING L- MR.L S-SIR” 

L forced down a small smile. these kids. 

“and what is it?” 

B coughed as A stared at the ground in pure anxiety. L could almost see the wooden floor being set on fire because of the ferocity of her stare. B’s toes curled and uncurled as the pockets of his jeans were being pulled. 

“we- we wanted to a-ask what Ms. Curina likes so we could celebrate an adequate party for her, L sir.” 

L’s eyes softened a fraction. so that’s what A saw when he walked into the room. he’d need to ask her what she saw later but not now. she’s too stressed and there’s a 75% chance she’d just about die if he brought it up now. he shook his head with a small smile that was gone in a second. these kids were about to have nervous breakdowns over curina? the two kids stood in absolute silence as he walked away. before their eyes bulged as he gestured a hand to come with him. they immediately let out breaths fresh air before A’s hand found B’s. interlocking their hands tightly, they walked, albeit a little shakily, to match their pace with L’s. 

okay he did feel bad about the children walking behind him. but he also knew that if they couldn’t ask him questions then it would be unlikely that they’d be able to step up to the pedestal. but... they are children. it’s unlikely i’ll die anytime soon... L reasoned in his head.

“so what would you like to know?” 

B’s hand squeezed A’s aggressively. 

“w-well just what she likes to eat, where she would like a celebration stuff like that” 

L brought his thumb up to his lip. 

“hmmm outside would be a good place to hold it. she hates the indoors. she’ll eat anything, especially if it’s from you two. she’d also probably enjoy spending time with all the children. she doesn’t like anything big. i’m sure if you just gave her a cupcake, she’d be more than thrilled honestly.” 

A and B looked at eachother before staring back at L. they didn’t know if he’d give any answers at all. Ideas were sprouting left and right in A’s mind as B just admired the older boy. 

“ask Mr. Wammy, he’d definitely help.” 

L stopped suddenly which caused both of the kids to fumble as they made impact with L’s back. he was staring at a door as the kids realized they were in a hallway that they usually never went in. He then turned around and gave a head pat to each of the children. he wasn’t keen on showing affection on anything but growing kids needed it. especially if it was someone they looked up to. and they look up to him a lot. 

“i need to work now. goodbye A. goodbye B.” 

A and B stood aghast at the man before the girl nodded her head and the boy sputtered praise. 

“THA-THANK YOU MR. L SIR” 

L opened the door before stopping to make eye contact with each of the kids. 

“good luck.”

and then the door closed. 

—————

curina looked around for A and B.... or even L- where was he? ‘it’s already 5pm, i need to check up on them. what if they-‘, she cut off her thoughts quickly as she sped walked in the hallways. ‘it’s a tight orphanage, 99% of the population doesn’t even know it exists. and even then, there wouldn’t be a reason to come here.’ she tried reasoning with her thoughts as her steps got faster. where ARE they? if this was one of Lawliet’s ridiculous tests, she’d wrap her hands around his throat and choke him. she caught one the orphanage’s kids running in the hallways. 

“hey Vi, do you know where A and B are?” 

the young girl looked around nervously before turning her head back to curina. 

“uhhh nope! i have no idea!” 

the girl ran off quickly before curina could call her out on her obvious lying. huffing her chest out, curina could feel the adrenaline die down a bit. so they’re here. she just didn’t know where. somehow that scared her more than before. she smoothed out her long dress and took a deep breath. they’re fine. they’re fine. they’re fine. she needs to find Lawliet. she needs to calm down. he probably knows where they are. Mr.Wammy would know too. but she’s their caretaker. she needs to know where they are. you’re being overbearing. they’re children. CALM DOWN. in and out. in and out.

calming her breathing, she walked around. she clenched and unclenched her hands. 10 minutes passed and at this point she realized, she didn’t see anyone. there were no children. none of the other adult caretakers. Mr.Wammy wasn’t even there either. she hurriedly ran into the toddler room but they were all sleeping soundly. she let out a silent breath and quietly closed the door. okay none of the older kids were anywhere. Lawliet wasn’t seen in his room or anywhere in the orphanage. A and B are nowhere either. okay if she were Lawliet, what would she do? 

hunching her back, she put a thumb to her lips. “curina you’re being far too dramatic and your past trauma is clouding your vision. if there’s no one in the orphanage then where should you look? was there something in the day that caused this?” her voice hit a spot on imitation of his as she imagined what he’d say. straightening her back out, she pondered that words that she spoke. ‘well if they’re not here, i guess maybe i should go outside’, looking around, she realized she was still next to the toddler’s room. putting her arms behind her back, she walked to the recreation room downstairs that held a sliding door to a garden. for answering her own second question, she honestly didn’t know. she couldn’t recall anything that happened that would cause everyone to mysteriously disappear. 


	2. of the life without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye

sometimes when i wake up, it’s like you are still here. the room is warm. i’m in my usual spot. it’s one of the few times i’ve passed out after your death. i was always greeted by you on the other side in the room, sleeping on a bed. while i took over the chair so i could immediately get back to work. you’d wake up only moments after me, on demand. and now i wake up once again and i expect to see you once again. your awful bedhead. the papers strewn around you with kid’s faces. i expect to see your wondrous eyes as they blink open. but you’re not here. i panic for a moment. i look around desperately for a half of a second.

and then i remember. 

....

i think i’ll keep dreaming this time.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda shitty but yk that’s how it is


End file.
